


Mark Me Yours

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Marking, honestly idk what is this but they cute, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: Jongwoon finally gets to mark Hyukjae as his.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Mark Me Yours

The cold hands touching him left a hot trail in his skin, goosebumps rising as small noises escaped his lips – his arousal starting to become more and more apparent as they moved on the sheets, movements slow but rushed and that fervent need was growing the more they tried to stall it. A small groan left his lips at the feeling of the sharp fangs brushing against the sensitive skin of his neck, his fingers craving deep in the other’s flesh as a soft pressure was enough to break skin and draw blood.

The sharp intake of breath made him swallow hard and the feeling of a tongue licking and sucking the blood out of the small puncture marks in his neck made him moan, back arching as the tongue swirled. It didn’t take long for the fangs to truly pierce the skin, breaking the skin and flesh, a pleasurable moan escaping as the metallic but sweet taste of blood invaded his mouth, sucking greedily, desperately to have more of that delicious taste in his mouth.

“Jongwoon..” His mouth opened in a silent moan, body trembling in pleasure at each suck, each time his hand moved in his skin and unconsciously touched his soft spots that always had him weak, his breath quickening and a knot forming in his stomach as the pleasure got more unbearable. He wanted Jongwoon to do something – anything.  _ “Please.” _ The word slipped past his lips suddenly and for a second, in his weak, hazy mind he was unaware of  _ what _ he was wanting, but as Jongwoon pulled his fangs out and licked the puncture marks clean, he knew the other was aware of what he wanted – what he  _ needed _ .

His clothes were taken off slowly, gently, and he hissed as the cold air of the room hit his heated skin, holding back the urge of covering himself with the sheets as Jongwoon hovered over him, blushing as he noticed how close he was. Eyes falling close, his breathing seemed to stop as Jongwoon leaned and nibbled his lower lip, licking and biting and he whined, his hands going up to wrap around Jongwoon’s neck to pull him down, their lips crashing. The soft whine that escaped his lips made the other sigh, a faint taste of blood in his mouth and only then Jongwoon noticed he was careless, leaning back to see a fillet of blood leaving Hyukjae’s mouth because of a cut in his lips caused by his fangs. 

“Sorry,” Jongwoon breathed out, leaning to lick the bruise clean in hopes to stop the blood but taking that as an opportunity, Hyukjae pressed their lips together once again and this time it was gentle, a slow paced kiss that got them sighing in satisfaction, bodies moving against each other to further increase the pleasure they were feeling. He took the initiative this time, their lips parting for a second as he pulled Jongwoon’s shirt off him, letting it fall somewhere beside their bed before pulling him to another kiss, both holding back sighs of pleasure at the feeling of their skin touching – the feeling of hot and cold skin touching making their movements more rushed, desperate, trying to cut the moment short.

As soon as the last article of clothing left Jongwoon’s body and their lips parted, Jongwoon leaned back for a brief moment to grab the bottle of lube that was thrown somewhere in the drawer of the bedside table, having to fight against the hands trying to pull him down again – but as soon as he had the bottle in his hand he allowed himself to fall again, huffing a little as his chest collided with Hyukjae’s, chuckling at the younger’s sudden neediness

“Calm down, let’s take it slow. I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered soothingly, pressing a quick but loving kiss in his lips before shifting, nudging Hyukjae’s legs open and sitting between them. His fingers gently traced his skin, from his thighs to his groin, purposely avoiding touching his length just to hear his whine, his breathless voice asking for  _ please just touch me _ , ignoring those words in favor of coating his fingers with the liquid. Throwing the bottle somewhere between the sheets, he lowered his fingers enough to reach his entrance, smearing the rim of muscles with some of the lube in his fingers before pushing the tip of his finger inside – he had to hold his breath with how Hyukjae had clenched hard around his finger, swallowing hard while he pushed the finger until the second knuckle, barely being able to move with how tense Hyukjae was.

His free hand travelled over his body, exploring it with his fingertips, drawing low noises from him as his fingers teased his nipples, pinching and pulling until they were red, having distracted Hyukjae long enough to push another finger inside him, moving it with ease this time. He leaned so that he was hovering over him again, pushing his two fingers deeper on the same time he kissed Hyukjae, swallowing the whimper that escaped his lips. It was hard to control himself to not rush things and fuck him just like that and he was desperately trying to keep it as nice and gentle as he could – the last thing he wanted was to hurt him. The small movement Hyukjae did with his hip caught his attention, though, and he stopped their kiss for a second to push his fingers deeper, faster.

_ “More, please, more,” _ the words came as a breathy whisper, sounding desperate, whiny. He opened his teary and hazy eyes that at some point had fallen closed, swallowing hard as he looked eyes with Jongwoon, feeling his face burn as a small moan left his lips and another finger entered him, continuing that fast pace and the tip of the fingers reaching deep inside him. The moment Jongwoon curled his fingers inside him, the same time he pushed them deeper, was when his breath got caught in his chest and a loud moan similar to a scream escaped his lips – his eyes widened at the unknown feeling, his hands grasping the sheets tightly.  _ “J-Jongwoon-” _

“What is it?” He murmured quietly, his voice filled with need at the sound of his name escaping Hyukjae’s lips brokenly. It took every single bit of his self control to not jump on him right now, having to chant in his mind that he had to  _ wait _ and  _ be gentle _ but that wasn’t working, at least not with the way Hyukjae was looking at him, his pouty lips now red and bruised because of his kisses, teary eyes looking at him with so much need that it had him weak, his black hair now a mess from all his shifting. His body screamed  _ desperation _ and  _ need _ and all Jongwoon wanted to do was to jump on him.

_ “I w-want you.” _

Jongwoon’s fingers stilled inside him and he had to take a deep breath as heat ran through his body with those words, feeling his insides burning with need. His eyes turned dark, his arousal increasing more at the sound of Hyukjae’s uneven breathing, at the way his legs parted even more, giving him enough space to slide himself on top of him and nuzzle on the crook of his neck, mouthing on the skin he could reach. His fangs barely touched the soft skin, drawing a low mewl from Hyukjae that didn’t go missing by him and he held back the urge to bite him again, leaving a kiss on his skin before raising his head.

“What did you say, Hyuk?” He asked one more time, just to make sure. He kissed his cheek, swallowing hard at the look in Hyukjae’s eyes, begging for him to do something, anything to give him his release. His fingers moved again but this time, he removed them painfully slowly, watching as his mouth opened to let out a whine and he frowned.

“I want you, Jongwoon.” He repeated more firmly this time, wrapping his arms around Jongwoon’s neck. “Please.. Make love to me.” It was a simple request, spoken so innocently that if they weren’t in the situation they were in, Jongwoon would have thought something else. Still, he complied, bringing their lips together. As their lips locked in a languid kiss, Hyukjae threaded his fingers through Jongwoon’s hair, wrapping his legs around his waist to pull him closer.

A groan escaped from Jongwoon's mouth when Hyukjae pulled his hair and he pulled back just a little so that their lips parted, smirking a little with how the younger was panting. “Ready for me?” Jongwoon asked quietly, almost laughing with how Hyukjae nodded fervently. “It will hurt,” he warned, leaning back to guide the tip of his length to Hyukjae’s entrance. He pushed inside slowly, wincing at the whimper Hyukjae let out once he was fully inside, leaning to nuzzle his neck while his hands roamed around his body, caressing the skin. “Try relaxing, Hyuk. You’re tensing.” He muttered softly while grazing his lips over Hyukjae's neck, licking and biting enough to leave hickeys that wouldn’t fade easily. 

“Just move, Jongwoon.” His voice was small, hesitant and for a second Jongwoon hesitated as well, but when Hyukjae moved his hips, in a clear signal for him to  _ do it _ , he started moving, slowly at first. There was no rush as Jongwoon moved – his thrusts slow, but powerful enough to have Hyukjae whining under him, the previous burn he felt disappearing and only leaving space for the pleasure. Their lips met in soft, lingering kisses that would sometimes be broken when Hyukjae’s head fell back as he moaned, Jongwoon’s thrusts reaching deep inside him and making him a whiny, moaning mess.

Jongwoon lowered his kisses from his lips to his cheeks, jaw and then his neck, his mouth salivating with the need to drink from him again, to mark and make Hyukjae  _ his _ . “Can I?” He whispered against the hot skin, nipping it gently with his fangs. Hyukjae nodded, Jongwoon wasn’t really sure if he really understood the question but he still allowed the tip of his fangs to break the skin, licking the blood that oozed out before truly piercing the skin. The scream that escaped Hyukjae’s lips the same time he hit his prostate made Jongwoon let out a satisfied groan, his fangs piercing deeper in his flesh enough for it to be painful. Hyukjae’s eyes closed, his body trembling as he felt a knot forming in his stomach. Jongwoon’s fangs left his body and this time he didn’t lick the wound clean, instead the blood kept flooding and dirtying the sheets under him. He felt weak, lightheaded – the smell of blood was clouding his senses and it felt so good, so  _ fucking _ good he couldn’t hold on much longer, coming untouched between their bodies with a loud scream. 

His moans didn’t stop though, and he found it hard to stay silent with the way the pace had turned rough, his prostate being abused with the way Jongwoon was thrusting hard, deep inside him, desperate for his own release. “Fuck,” he groaned loudly as he came inside Hyukjae. He collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. They spent a few minutes in that position, trying to catch their breath. At some point Jongwoon had noticed all the blood and moved to lick the puncture marks clean, humming appreciatively at the sight of the mark he had left. “Mine,” he muttered, hiding his face in Hyukjae’s neck. “You’re mine now, Hyuk.”

In another situation he would have been upset by being claimed like that, but surprisingly, hearing that word leaving Jongwoon’s lips only left him with a fluttering feeling in his stomach, his heart beating faster and a blush tinting his neck and cheeks. “Mhm.. I’m yours.” He agreed with a soft smile, closing his eyes as he finally felt the tiredness catching up to him. “I love you, Jongwoon.”

And before sleep claimed him, he swore he heard Jongwoon whisper something in the lines of  _ ‘I love you too’ _ .


End file.
